Family
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: ths one my first ff which totally based on a father & daughter's relation…. A person who lost her daughter many years ago will he met her daughter again or not? today last chap of my story... ( some updations in my last chap)
1. Chapter 1

ths one my first ff which totally based on a father & daughter's relation…. A person who lost her daughter many years ago will he met her daughter again or not? Friend my first ff hai aur may be isme bahut sari mistakes ho toh plz yr osse ignore kr dena maine apni tarf se isse puri tarah se hindi mai describe karne ki koshish ki hai…. Hope u enjoy it…..

In bureau…..

expect acp sir nd duo others are present like (rajat,sachin,freddy,nikhil,vinit,shreya,kajal) …. Aur phir abhijit and daya entry latte hai toh sab unko gm wish karte hai tbi abhijit ko acp sir ka phone atta hai ki who ajj kisi meeting ke liya ja rahe hai isliye thodi late ayenge aur ajj hame ek new officer join karne wali hai toh tum log thoda manage kr laina mere anne tak… nd abhijit says yes and cut the call

phir who sab ko bta deta hai ki ajj acp sir late ayenge aur ajj hamare bureau mai ek aur member badne wala hai…

Freedy: (in excited way) kun sir?

Abhijit: yeh toh muje bhi nahi pta .. uske anne ke bd he pta chalega ki woh kon hai….

Toh friends are u ready for guesses ki kon sa new member cid mai anne wala hai .. plz reviews


	2. Chapter 2

All are busy in their respective work than a smart, slim, pony tail hair nd wearing formal clothes a girl enter in cid bureau and she goes to near abhijit

Girl: good morning abhijit sir…

Girl: good morning daya sir…

duo are understand who is she

than duo are at the same time very good morning

girl: ji sir, mera name purvi hai aur mujhe training ke bd cid Mumbai mai appoint kiya gaya hai

daya: ha acp sir na batay tha

girl: sir,where is acp sir

mujhe onse milna hai joining ki kuch formalities reh gai hai toh complete krni hai

daya:sir kisi kam ke liye bahar gaye hoye hai thode time tak a jayenge

abhijit: …. Aao tab tak mai tumhe sab cid officers se introduce karwata ho

abhijit sab ko bulata hai

all are surrounding near daya and abhijit

abhijit:yeh hai hamari new officer purvi

nd abhijit purvi ko sabhi ke bare mai batata hai

purvi rajat,sachin aur freedy ko wish karti hai aur Nikhil, shreya, kajal aur vineet se handshake karet hai

rajat:(who stands near abhijit says) beautiful

abhijit hears it nd say…. Kya tumhne kuch kaha rajat

rajat: no no sir

freedy: sir cid mai ajj kal bachho(child) ko bhi recruit karne lagge hai kya

sabhi thoda shocked ho jatte hai aur

daya: kya matlab freedy

freddy: sir yeh jo ladki hai na iski age toh kitni kam lag rahi hai magar ….abhijit interrupted him freddy woh

abhijit :(thinking isse pehle ki freddy kuch olta seedha bole mujhe isse chup karwana hoga warna purvi ko pehle hi din yeh sab sun ke achha nahi lagega) toh achha he hai na new generation jitni jaldi apne desh ke sath attach hogi utna he achha hai isse hamare desh ko kitna fayda hoga.. hai na freddy

freddy:who toh theek hai sir magar yeh ladki(than suddenly acp sir coming and says)

acp:purvi a gai tum

purvi: wish acp sir nd ji sir

acp: ok… toh tum auoo mere sath kuch papers par tumahre sign bakki hai

phir acp sir aur purvi cabin mai cahle jatte hai

abhijit: freddy yeh kya kr rahe the tum … abhi toh woh aii aur abhi tumne os par seniority daalni shuru kr di

freddy:nahi sir… mai iss ladki ko pehle se he janta ho apko ni pta ki yeh kitni tej hai

all are shocked

sachin:ham sab toh purvi se abb he mile hai toh tum osse pehle kab se jantte ho

freddy: yehi sir abb se koi 2 ghante pehle se

pta hai sir aaj meri byke ka tyre puncture tha toh maine socha ki auto se chala jata ho aur sir main road thi koi auto rokne ka naa he nahi lai raha that oh maine itni mushkil se ek auto ko roka itni der mai mera phone a gya mai phone pai jara bat kya karne laga yeh ladki mere wale auto mai beth kr chali gai aur phir maine itni der aur auto ki wait ki…

freddy ki bat sunte sab hasne lagte hai

freddy:yeh kya app log hass rahe hai ab dekhna ki mai kya karta ho

Nikhil:toh sir abb app kya kahenge osse

Rajat:pehle he osse bachhi bol diya hai freddy ne abb aur kya kehna

Freddy: nahi sir maine abhi toh osse kuch kaha he nahi par apko ni pta yeh ladki kitni tej hai aur ajj osne jo mere sath kiya oske baad toh abb mai isse batao ga ki freddy se panga laina kya hota hai

Vineet: sir apko bhi gussa atta hai

Freddy: vineet jab muje gussa atta hai na toh mai bahut gusse mai aa jata ho aur tum dekhna(tabi purvi acp sir ke cabin se bahar aati hai)

Purvi:daya sir aur abhijit sir app dono ke dosti aur best cid officer hone ke kisse maine bahut sunne hai aur ajj mai bahut khush ho ki app logo ke sath mujhe kam karne ka chance mil raha hai

Freddy interrupted her

Freddy: acha jo bhi yaha atta hai who daya aur abhijit sir se yehi kehta hai tum kuch naya nahi seekh ke aii kya

Purvi feeling embrassed

Purvi: sir kya maine kuch galat bol diya

Freedy: itni bholi banne ki zarrort nahi hai mai tumhe janta ho

Purvi: magar sir maine toh apko pehle kabi nahi dekha

Freddy: acha to hajj subah kyat ha jab tum mere auto mai beth ke chale gait hi

Purvi:sir kab

Freddy: ajj subah he

Purvi: magar sir woh auto toh khali tha…

Freddy: magar wagar kuch nahi abb tum dekhna mai

Daya interrupt him

Daya: janne de na freedy…

Rajat: tuje auto mil gya na bs baat khatm

Purvi:sorry sir agar muhjse koi galti ho gai ho toh

Freddy made a face

Abhijit: freddy junior hai na teri janne de

Freedy: toh theek hai jao maine tujhe maaf kiya tum bhi kya yaad rakhogi ki tumahre senior kitne ache hai

Purvi: Thanku sir.. u r too good

Freddy: ha ha woh toh mai ho

All are laughed

Sabhi ke hasne ki awaj sunn ke acp sir bahar ate hai

Acp: kya ho raha hai yaha

Suddenly bureau mai phone atta hai ki mall mai ek laash mili hai

Acp:daya tum rajat,vineet aur purvi ke saath jao murder location pai

Daya: k sir

In quallis purvi thinking (yeh mera pehla case hai ajj se meri professional life start hone ja rahi hai bs mai bhi ek achhi cid officer banoo)

As usual till the evening all culprits are catched and now cid team are free to go to their respective homes

Acp:ab tum log free ho sab apne apne ghar jao

All are in one tone- ok sir

Daya: chaliye sir hum apko ghr chod dete hai

Acp: theek hai chalo

Acp,abhijit and daya ek gaadi se jatte hai

Daya drive kar raha hota hai acp sir passenger seat pai bethe hote hai aur abhijit pichli seat pai tabi achanak acp sir mirror se kissi ko dekhte hai

Acp: (shouted) daya gaddi roko

Daya ekdam se gaddi rok deta hai

Abhijit: kya hua sir

Acp sir jaldi se gaadi se bahar ate hai nd murmuring yeh woh nahi ho sakta.. woh toh mar gaya that oh phir kaise

Daya: sir kya hua,,, app ne gaddi kyun rukwai

Acp sir didn't give any reply

Abhijit: kya hua sir

Acp: nahi kuch nahi chlo chale

Acp sir poore raste mai kuch nahi bolte aur bahut tensed lagte hai daya aur abhijit yeh baat notice karte hai

Daya gaddi rokta hai sir app ka ghr app gaya….

Acp out of his thoughts nd says oh mujhe pta he nahi chla theek hai abb tum log jao

Abhijit: sir app theek toh hai

Acp: ha mai theek ho tum log jao

Nd acp went inside his home

Duo are shocked to see acp sir like this…. Kya huo waha par toh kuch bhi nahi tha abhijit toh acp sir kis bat ko leke itne stressed hai..

Abhijit: nahi daya kuch toh thaw aha jo sirf acp sir ko dikhai dia par hame nahi..

Inside acp sir's house

Meri ankhe dhokha nahi kha sakti maine osse dekha hai…. immediately magar yeh kaise ho sakta hai…

Tabi unki ankho se ansu girne lagte hai

agar who zinda hai toh ho sakta hai ki mujhe….. and he took a deep breath and close his eyes… he lay down the whole night on the sofa without doing dinner and changing his clothes

**So can u guess it ki acp sir kis cheez ko laike itne stressed ho gye? Plz reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

Next day in bureau

Abhijit: kya soch rahe ho daya?

Daya: kuch ni be esse ea yr..

Abhijit: acha toh ab tu apne bhai se bhi battein chupane laga

Daya: nahi yr essi baat nahi hai mai toh bs kal raat kay barre mai soch raha tha jo hua

(itne mai acp sir abhijit aur daya ko bulate hai)

Both of ji kahiye sir

Acp: mai kissi kam ke liye bahar ja raha huo tum log bureau mai he rehana aur ha agar koi case report ho toh dekh laina warna pending paddi files complete karwa laina

Abhijit: ji sir

Both notice ki acp sir kuch tense lag rahe hai

Daya: sir apse ek baat puchoo

Acp: ha daya kya baat hai

Abhijit: sir kal rat app kis cheej ko dekh ke itne tense ho gye the aur abb bhi app

Acp cuts him

Acp: cid mai rehte ho isliye kya abb har kissi pai doubt karoge mere pai bhi

Daya: arre nahi sir woh baat nahi hai

Acp: toh aur kya baat hai .. acha abb mujhe deri ho rahi hai mai chalta huo

Abhijit: acp sir chahe kitna bhi chupa lai magar unke chehre(face) se saff pta chl raha hai ki koi na koi baat toh zaroor hai

Daya: ha abhijit, shayd sir abhi hame nahi btana chahte

Duo acp ke cabin se bahar ate hai

Rajat: sir acp sir kaha gye hai

Daya: sir ko koi important kam tha

Sachin: ajj toh koi naya case bhi nahi aya toh sir abb ham kya kare

Freedy:ha sir kyun na ajj bureau mai he party ki jaye

All in excitement: yes sir

Daya: nahi, pehle agar kissi ka koi kam pending hai toh woh complete kar lo warna acp sir dantege

Abhijit: ha daya sahi bol raha hai

Sabi apna apna kam karne lagate hai

Abhijit: kyun na hum tarika ji ko bhi bula lai

Daya: ha ha kyun ni aur sath mai dr. sulankhe ko bhi

Abhijit: arre yr kya bol rehe ho.. mera din kyu kharab karwana chahte ho

Daya: wase bhi woh ekali tarika ko toh anne denge ni

Abhijit: anne denge zaroor anne denge

Daya: boss tum bhi na

Both are laughing

Abhijit tarika ko phone karta hai

Tarika: ha abhijit bolo

Abhijit: tarika ji, app ne jo kal report de thi woh kuch smj ni aa rahi agar app ek bar bureau a jaye toh acha hoga

Tarika: magar woh wala case toh solve ho gya

Abhijit: (murmuring) mera case toh abhi tak app ne latka raha hai

Tarika: kuch kaha tumne abhijit

Abhijit: ha tarika ji… app ek bar a jayie plz

Tarika: theek hai mai abhi atti huo

Tarika to dr. sulankhe: sir mujhe bureau janna hoga waha file ke related kuch kam hai

Sulankhe: theek hai jao magar jaldi a jana

Tarika: ji sir

On the other side acp sir kissi ka sketch tyar karwa rahe hai….

Man: yeh lijiye sir jaisa apne bola tha bilkul waisa he sketch tyar kiya hai maine

Acp: ha… agar iss insaan ko 16 saal bd dekhna ho toh yeh kaisa lagega.. doosra sketch banaoo

Man: ji sir mai abhi banata ho

In bureau

Sabhi apna kam khatm kar lete hai

Shreya: purvi tum dekhna ajj hum sab bahut masti karenge

Purvi:(smiled)

Itne mai tarika bureau mai enter karti hai

Abhijit:ayea tarika ji mai app he ka intzar kar raha tha

Tarika: ha bolo kya smj ni a raha tha report mai se

Abhijit: arre tarika ji, app bathiye na batate hai itni jaldi bhi kya hai

Tarika: nahi abhijit mujhe jaldi wapis jana hai sir ne bola hai

Abhijit: tarika ji… app sara din apne sir ke pass he toh rehti hai kabhi kabhi apna thoda waqt hame bhi de dijiya karyia

Tarika: wase acp sir kaha hai

Abhijit: woh toh kissi kam se bahar gye hai

Tarika: acha toh abb tum log masti karne ke bare mai soch rahe ho isliye mujhe bhi bula liya

Abhijit: tarika ji… sach mai app bahut samjdar hai

Tarika: nahi mai wapis ja rahi ho

Abhijit: arre nahi app esse nahi ja sakti

Tarika: kyun nahi ja sakti mai ja rahi huo

Rajat: tarika abb agar aa he gai ho toh ruk jao thoda tym wase bhi ajj koi naya case nahi aya toh I m sure tumhe bhi lab mai koi kam nahi hoga

(Tarika muskarati hai) theek hai rajat agar abb tum bol rahe ho toh mai ruk jatti ho

Abhijit:(murmuring mujse jayda value toh rajat ki hai tarika ji ki nazar mai)

Daya:uska bhai hai woh toh oski baat toh manegi he.. abb chale

In cafeteria..

All are busy in chit chat

Abhijit: tarika ji app kya laingi

Tarika:ajj abhijit treat de raha hai

Freedy: wah abb toh aur bhi maja ayega

Daya: tarika pehle abhijit se toh pooch lo

Abhijit: ab jab tarika ji ne bol he diya hai toh bs theek hai mai tyar huo …..abb sab bolo kya lenge

Sab apni apni choice bta dete hai

Abhijit: mai abi lai ke atta huo

Rajat:nahi sir app bethiye hum log lai ke atte hai

Abhijit: ha theek hai

Tarika: rajat payment mat karna woh abhijit he karega

Abhijit: ha ha tarika ji sahi keh rahi hai

Rajat: theek hai sir

Shreya: mai bhi atti ho sir

Purvi: mai bhi auo

Shreya: ha auo na

Rajat:(thinking) kitni khoobsurat hai yeh ladki … jab se isse dekha hai bs issi ka face he bar bar mere samne a jatta hai….. lagta hai ek din meri bhi essi halat ho jayegi jo abb abhijit sir ki hai on the other moment arre nahi yeh mai kya soch raha huo pyar mai toh adami pagal ho jata hai mai is sab mai nahi padne wala

Shreya: kya hua sir chale….

Rajat:(out of his thoughts) ha chlo

Purvi: yaha pai sab kitne ache hai… kitna enjoy karte hai

Shreya: ha purvi… yaha pai sab ek family ki tarah rahte hai aur sab ek dusre ki care karte hai

Purvi: ha ajj mera 2nd day hai magar mujhe bilkul bhi aukward feel nahi ho raha

Purvi:( in low tone) rajat sir kuch kyun nahi bol rahe

Shreya: rajat sir bhut reserve nature ke hai woh kissi se jayda baat nahi karte aur masti bhi bahut kam karte hai

Purvi: ohh

( aur rajat sirf purvi ko dekhta rehata hai)

Phir woh teno sabhi ke liye khane ke liye lai atee hai

Other side

Man: yeh lijiye sir maine dono sketch tyar kr diya hai

Acp: theek hai (thinking) abb mujhe oss jagah pai jana hoga yaha pai maine osse kal rat ko dekha tha

Bureau mai sab masti kar rahe hote hai

Sachin: (thinking) abb toh mujhe kajal ko apne dil ki baat bata he deni chayie warna osne kissi aur ko pasand kar liya toh

Kajal:(thinking) pta ni sachin sir kis soch mai doobe hoye hai

Daya: arre sachin kya soch rahe ho

Sachin: nahi sir kuch nahi

Abhijit: kya daya woh bechara apni dream girl ke bare mai soch raha tha tumne osse interrupt kar diya

Sachin:kaisi baat kar rahe hai sir app

Abhijit: (kajal ko dekhte huye) sab janta huo mai bachoo…. Dil ki baat dil mai nahi rakhni chayie smje

Tarika: acha toh abb mai chalti hu….(tease to abhijit) wase abhijit kissi aur ko advise dena asan hota hai but khud implement karna mushkil

All giggles

Daya: ha tarika bilkul sahi kaha tumhne

Sachin: sir mai toh app se he seekh raha huo jaise app agge badenge wase mai bhi( sachin stopped without completing the sentence)

Abhijit: agar app kahe toh mai app ko chod ke atta ho

Tarika: nahi mai chali jaogi.. k by all of you

Abhijit: by tarika ji

Tarika mud ke smile karti hai aur abhijit khush ho jata hai

Jo bhi ho raha hota hai sab ko smj aata hai without one person that is purvi

Daya: tum log betho mai aur abhijit bureau mai chalte hai

Rajat: hum bhi atte hai sir

Abhijit: tum logo ki marji hai

Shreya: sir, kya hum kuch der ke liye yaha pai ruk sakte hai

Abhijit: ha kyun nahi

Sabhi bureau mai chle jatte hai purvi aur shreya waha pai reh jatti hai

Shreya: maja aya tumhe

Purvi: ha magar ek baat puchoo

Shreya: ha puchoo na

Purvi: abhijit sir aur dr. tarika couple hai

Shreya: nahi

Purvi: mujhe laga tha isliye

Shreya: ha unko dekh ke har kissi ko he aisa lagta hai.. dono ek duje ko itna pasand karte hai

Purvi: lekin abbi toh tumhne kaha ki

Shreya: ha woh isliye ki abbi tak na he toh abhijit sir ne ko apne dil ki baat kahi aur na he dr. tarika ne

Purvi: oh toh yeh baat hai

Shreya: aur tujhe pta hai sachin sir kajal ko pasand karte hai

Purvi: wahoo.. aur kajal

Shreya: shyd woh bhi karti hai

Purvi: toh phir toh daya sir bhi kissi ko like karte honge

(A smile crept on shreya's face to hear daya name)

Shreya: unka toh pta nahi.. chal abbi andar chalte hai

Purvi: ha chlo

**Kaisa laga apko yeh chap…. Guys plz reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanku all readers and for ur reviews…. Ajj apko pta chl jayega ki acp sir ne kisse dekha tha….Hope u all lyk it

**story is continue….**

Acp sir alag alag jagah par ja kar logo ko sketch dikha ke kuch pooch rahe hotte hai

Acp: abbi tak oske bare mai kuch pta nahi chla aur abb toh kafi time ho chuka hai mujhe wapis bureau jana hoga

Acp bureau wapis atte hai sabi apne apne ghar wapis ja chuke hote magar daya aur abhijit abbi bhi waha par hotte hai

Acp: tum dono gye kyun nahi abi tak

Abhijit: sir app ka he wait kar rahe the

Acp: theek hai abb tum dono jao

Daya: sir app toh thode time ka bol ke gye the magar pura din nikal gya… kaha gye the app

Acp:achha toh abb mujhe tum logo ko bta ke jana padega ki mai kaha jar aha ho aur kis kam se

Abhijit: nahi sir daya ka woh matlab nahi tha

Acp: mai sab matlab janta ho abhijit tum logo ke

Daya: sorry sir mera apse poochna agar app ko bura laga ho toh magar app ne hamse bola tha ki app dcp ke sath kissi meeting ke liye ja rahe hai magar dcp sir ka phone aya tha mujhe … kisssi criminal ke bare mai pochna tha unko aur sath mai unhone ne apke bare mai bhi pocha ki app kya kr rahe hai toh mai bahut jayda surprise ho gya tha… sir app ne humse jhooth kyun bola ajj se pehle toh kabi aisa nahi hua

Abhijit: daya sahi bol raha hai sir… app kal rat se tense bhi lag rahe hai.. agar koi problem hai toh app hame batyiean

( acp ki ankho mai panni a jatta hai magar phir apne app ko sambalte hoye)

Acp:koi tension nahi hai mujhe.. bahut time ho gya hai abb tum dono ghar jao

Itna bolte he acp waha se chla jata hai

Daya: koi badi problem hai boss jo sir hame bta nahi rahe

Abhijit: ha daya…. Magar hum bhi pta laga ke rahenge ki akhir baat hai kya

At rajat's residence

Mujhe bar bar purvi ka he khyal a raha hai mai na chahte hoye bhi purvi ke bare mai he soch raha ho.. yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai… mujhe khud pai control karna hoga….

At acp sir's residence

Pta nahi mai osse kabi dhoond bhi pauoga ja nahi… itne mai door ki bell bajti hai

Acp: iss waqt kon hoga.. dekhoo jara

Acp open the door nd surprised to see abhijit and daya

Acp: tum dono iss waqt.. koi kam tha kya

Abhijit: sir abb hum kissi kam ke bina apse milne nahi a sakte kya

Acp: nahi aisi baat nahi hai auo betho.. bolo kya loge chai ya coffe

Daya: sir hum yaha par coffe peene nahi aye hai… sir apko hame btana he hoga ki app kis cheej ko laike itna jayda pareshan hai

Acp: (in anger) ek he bat kiye ja rahe ho tum dono ek bar mera kaha smaj nahi atta

Abhijit: sir hum apko acche se jane hai app tabi gusa hotte ho jab app tension mai hotte hai aur yeh baat bhi saff hai ki iss bar tension kissi case ki wajah se nahi hai koi aur baat hai

Daya:sir apne hame hamesha pitta (father) ka pyar diya hai aur ajj app apne betto se he apni problem share nahi kr rahe… sir app batiyea ki baat kya hai hum apke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai

Acp:( patting daya's shoulder) jab mere pass tum jaise 2-2 bette hai toh mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai

Itna bolte he acp sir sofa pai beth jatte hai aur apne head par hath rakh laite hai

Both are shocked nd surprised to see acp like dis

Abhijit: sir kya baat hai

Tabi acp table par padi hoi ek album uthata hai aur abhijit aur daya ko apne pass bethe ke liye bolta hai.. duo acp ke pass beth jatte hai

Acp album ko kholta hai nd first page pai acp ki photo hoti hai nd next page turn karne par acp ki ek aurat aur bachho ke sath photo hoti hai

Acp: tum jante ho yeh kon hai

Daya: ha sir yeh apki wife hai.. aur yeh apka beta magar yeh ladki kon hai

Acp: (in heavy throat)nakul ko toh tum dono jante ho aur yeh…. yeh meri beti hai

Duo are shocked

Abhijit: sir apki beti

Daya: sir pehle toh apne kabi batayea nahi

Acp: ha kyunki bahut pehle meri betti mujse bichad gai thi

Abhijit: bichd gai

Daya: magar kaise

Jab maine acp ki post sambali thi toh kuch month bd ek case mai ek mujrim ko fansi hoi thi oske bd oska bhai mujhe dhmkane laga 1-2 bar osne mujh par hamla bhi kiya tha magar mai bach gya aur phir ek din mai kissi case ke liye ghar se bahar tha… woh mere ghar par aya aur meri betti ko utha ke lai gya… jab mai ghar puncha toh meri wife ko goli lagi thi magar oski sanse abi chl rahi thi osne mujhe batiya ki woh hamari beti ko utha kr lai gya hai aur mai osse dhoond ke lao itna bolte he meri patni ne dum tod diya

Aur phir maine apni beti ko dhoondne ki bahut kosish ki magar mai osse dhoond nahi paya

Acp ki baat sunke aur unki ankho mai ansu dekh kr duo ki ankho mai bhi ansu a jatte hai

Daya: sir apne os adami se poocha nahi

Acp: daya poochta toh tab jab who zinda hota

Abhijit: kya

Acp: ha abhijit.. police oske peeche thi aur police se bagte hoye oski gaddi ek khai mai ghir gai aur oski maut ho gai… isliye mai apni beti se kabi mil nahi paya

Abhijit: toh sir sirf wohi ek insane tha jo apki beti ke bare mai janta tha aur oski maut ke sath yeh raj bhi dafan ho gya ki apki beti kaha hai

Acp: ajj tak mai bhi yehi sochta tha magar kal rat jab maine osse dekha toh

Duo shocked ho jatte hai

Daya: kisse dekha sir

Acp:wahi jo meri beti ko utha lai gya tha….ha kal rat jab hum ghar laut rahe the jab maine gaddi rukwai thi tab maine osse he dekha tha magar jab tak mai gaddi se utra woh waha se ja chuka tha

Abhijit sir agar woh mar gya tha toh phir zinda kaise hai

Daya: ho sakta hai sir oski shakal ka koi milta julta adami ho aur app ne osse dekha ho

Acp: nahi daya woh wahi tha.. meri ankhe dhokha nahi kha sakti.. mujhe ajj bhi oska chehra achhe se yad hai.. Yeh dekho maine oska sketch bhi banwia hai

Duo sketch ko dekhte hai

Daya: sir iska naam kya hai

Acp: ajit hai iska name

Abhijit: (in confident tone)sir agar yeh zinda hai toh hum isse dhoond nikalege chahe hame zameen asman ek karna pade

Acp: ha mujhe yeh chayie.. agar yeh mil gya toh ho sakta hai mujhe meri beti bhi mil jaye(take a relief)

Daya:sir abi app rest kijiye

Acp:yeh baat kissi ko pta nahi chlni chayie

Abhijit:app fiker mat kijiye… hum kissi se yeh baat nahi karenge

Phir duo acp sir ko rest karne ke liye bolte hai aur apne ghar wapis a jatte hai

At duo's home

Daya: maine acp sir ko isse pehle itna dukhi kabi nahi dekha

Abhijit:jab purane jakham taja hotte hai toh unka dard bhi utna he jayda hotta hai

Daya: ha boss hame kissi bhi tarah iss insan ko dhondna hoga

Abhijit: ha daya hum acp sir ke liye isse zarror dhoondenge

**Kya abhijit aur daya osse dhoond payenge…. Janne ke liye app mere sath banne rahiye**


	5. Chapter 5

Daya's girl aap ne job hi kaha hope so woh jaldi pura ho…

Next day early morning duo ose dhondne ke liye niklte hai

Duo pehle ossi jagah par jatte hai yaha par acp sir ne osse dekha tha… kai logo se poochne par bhi unko kuch pta nahi chlta

Daya: lagta hai yeh abbi shehar mai aya hai tabi toh isko koi janta nahi hai

Then something strike in abhijit's mind…..

Abhijit: daya chlo

Daya: kaha par

Abhijit: yaha par acp sir ne gadi rukwai thi tab maine waha par ek adami ko dekha tha osne sunright company ki dress pehni hoi thi shayd osne iss ajit ko dekha ho

Phir duo sunright company mai jatte hai aur waha par jakr sabi workers ko ektha karte hai,,, abhijit os worker ko pechan laita hai jo os din waha par tha….

Man: sahib maine kuch nahi kiya hai

Abhijit: ha hum jante hai bus tumahe hame kuch btana hoga

Man: kya sahib

Abhijit: parso rat tum gandinagar ke bus stop par khade the ekale

Man: ha sahib

Abhijit: kitna time tum waha par khade rahe the

Man: sahib yehi 10 minute

Abhijit: tab tumne waha par iss adami ko dekha tha( sketch dikhate hoye)

Man: ha sahib dekha tha

Duo looking toward each other

Man: aur sahib maine baat bhi kit hi osse

Daya: kya baat kit hi tumne osse

Man: sahib waha par hum dono the aur bus ka time miss ho gya tha maine osse pocha ki agar osne adarsh nagar mai jana ho toh hum dono auto lai laite hai.. magar woh kehne laga ki mera ghar toh pass mai hai aur phir woh waha se chale gya magar thodi der bd wapis a gya

daya : wapis kyun aya woh

man: oska wallet ghir gya tha

abhijit:iska matlab woh wahi par kahi aas pas he rehta hai tabi toh itni jaldi wallet laine ke liye a gya

daya: ha chlo dekhte hai

phir duo ossi area mai jatte hai aur ek ek ghar ko knock karte hai aur akhir mai ek ghar ka drwaja ajit kholta hai… osse dekhte he daya osse collar se pakad laita hai

ajit: yeh kya batmiji hai.. mai tum logo ko janta bhi nahi ho

daya gives him a tight slap

abhijit: hame nahi magar acp pradyuman ko toh jantte ho

ajit: (in afraiding tone) kon acp pradyuman.. mai kissi acp ko nahi janta

daya gives him a hard punch… nahi jante tum acp pradyuman ko… abi yd a jayega

abhijit: sach bol do warna kabi bolne ke layk nahi rahoge

ajit: ha ha zanta ho mai.. magar tum log kon ho

without giving any answer

abhijit: mai abi acp sir ko phone karta ho

daya: dil toh chahta hai ki yahi pai tumahri samdhi bna do.. abb bta acp sir ki beti kaha par hai

ajit: kon se beti…

daya: bta warna mai abi

ajit:btaoga mai…. acp ke anne ke bd he batoga

after sometime acp sir also reached there….

abhijit: (in strict tone)acp sir a gye hai abb bol

acp sir atte he osse slap karte hai

acp: tumahri wajah se maine apni patni ko kho diya… tumahri wajah se mai apni beti se dor ho.. bol meri beti kaha par hai

ajit: mujhe nahi pta

daya:yeh aise nahi bateiga jab tak iski haddia na todi maine

ajit: tum log chahe mujhe mar bhi do magar mujhe sach mai nahi pta

acp: utha ke toh tu he lai gya tha meri beti ko

ajit: ha yeh sach hai… maine apki patni ko goli mari aur phir apki beti ko utha ke lai gya….(acp burn in anger) magar oske bd mere peeche apne police lagwa di aur meri gaddi ek khai mai ghir gai os gaddi mai aag lag gai thi magar maine osse pehle he os gaddi se jump kr diya tha sabi ko laga ki mai mar gya ho isliye mai Mumbai chod ke chla gya

acp: magar meri beti toh tumahre pass thi

ajit: ha thi mai osse marne he wala tha ki ek adami waha par a gya aur woh mujhe rokne laga aur mujhse apki beti mangne laga.. pehle toh maine manna kr diya magar bd mai jab osne kaha ki woh mujhe iske badle mai paise dega toh mai tyar ho gya… maine socha ki 6 years ki bachi kissi ko kya batiegi

acp: tumhne meri beti ko bech diya

ajit: ha.. mara toh nahi…os adami ke koi aulad nahi thi toh woh kehne laga ki mai isse apni jann se bhi jayda sambal ke rakhoga

acp: abb woh adami kaha par hai

ajit: mallom nahi oske bd mai kabi osse mila nahi

abhijit: name, address bato os adami ka

ajit:name toh paka yd nahi shyd ramnand tha magar address paka yd hai

ajit address btata hai

acp: bahut saal tumne bahar ki hawa khai hai abb jail ki khana

itne mai police waha par atti hai aur ajit ko pakad ke lai jatti hai.. phir trio ajit ke bateiya hoye address par jatte hai

**at some place:**

abhijit: sir osne yehi address batiya tha

acp: ha abhijit… door knock kro

ek lady darwaja kholti hai

acp: hame ramnand se milna hai

lady: ji yaha par toh koi ramnand nahi hai

abhijit: kya… app sach bol rahi hai

lady: mai jhooth kyu bologi

daya: yaha aas pass koi ramnand ho

lady: ji nahi iss area mai koi bhi ramnand nahi hai.. wase app hai kon jo itne swal pooch rahe hai

abhijit: hum cid se hai.. aur hame kissi ne batiyea tha ki ramnand yahi par rehta hai

lady:sir apko kissi ne galat information di hai yeh ghar hamare pas pichle 10 saal se hai

acp: 10 saal se osse pehle kiske pass tha yeh ghar

lady: sir oske pehle yeh ghar khali pada tha

daya: sir lagta hai osne humse jhooth bola

abhijit: nahi daya itni maar kahne ke bd osne sach he bola hoga

acp: shyd os ramnand ne apna ghar badl liya ho

daya: ha sir aas pass se pochte hai shayd koi osse janta ho

acp: yaha par koi hai jo pichle 16 saal se reh raha ho

lady: samhne ek ghar hai woh log bahut saalo se yaha par reh rahe hai

abhijit: theek hai… itni help karne ke liye shukriya

phir trio os ghar ki taraf jatte hai.. ek old adami door open krta hai

old man: ji apko kis se milna hai

acp: hum cid se hai app kaffi years se yaha par hai yaha samhne ghar mai ramnand name ka ek adami rehta tha kya app osse jante hai

old man: ha ramnand.. magar oski toh kaffi saal pehle maut ho gai thi

trio shocked ho jatte hai

acp: oski ek beti thi 6-7 saal ki

old man: oski apni beti nahi thi kahi se laya tha woh… ha magar osse pyar bahut karta tha

acp: ha woh ladki kaha par hai abb

old man: yeh toh pta nahi… ramnand ki maut ke bd oske ek rishtedar ne osk makan par kabja kr liya magar os ladki ko koi bhi apnane ke liye tyar nahi tha… aur phir pta nahi bechari kaha par chle gai

daya: kuch toh malom hoga apko oske bare mai

old man: nahi jitna malom tha bta diya

daya: os ladki ko lanne ke bd kitne time bd ramnand ki maut ho gai thi

old man: 1 sal bd

abhijit: koi aur janta hoga

old man: nahi… tab yaha par bahut kam log rehte the aur jo the koi mar gya aur koi yaha se chla gya… mai he ho jo ramnand ko janta ho

abhijit: oske relatives ke bare mai toh pta hoga apko kuch

old man: jisne es makan par kabja kiya tha kuch waqt pehle oski maut ho gai aur koi toh pta nahi

itna sunte he acp waha se chal padta hai.. duo osse notice karte hai

daya: sir app fikar mai kijiye hum osse dhoond laige

acp kuch nahi bolta

abhijit: sir app theek toh hai….

Acp phir bhi kuch nahi bolta

Daya: sir kuch toh boliye

Acp: kya bolo daya…. Kaha se dhoondege hum osse… itne saalo bd ek umeed bani thi meri beti ki milne ki magar ajj woh ek bar phir se khatm hoti nazar a rahi hai

(tears are slipping from his eyes)Ajj meri himmat toot chuki hai.. khatam ho gya sab kuch ajj ek bar phir se

Abhijit: nahi sir app aisa kaise soch sakte hai app ne toh hame hamesha himmat di hai jiski wajah se impossible kam bhi hamne possible kar dihayie hai

Acp: nahi abhijit ajj mai toot chukka ho abb muj mai aur himmat nahi hai… nahi hai aur himmat

Itna kehte he acp waha se chale jata hai

**In bureau:**

Freddy: ajj na toh acp sir aye aur na he abhijit aur daya sir

Kajal: shayd daya sir aur abhijit sir kissi mission ke liye gye honge… aur acp sir ko toh bahar jana he padta hai

Rajat: ha.. daya sir ka subah phone aya tha ki ajj woh bureau nahi ayenge

Purvi: sir humne bhi ta ajj ka case solve kr liya hai

(Purvi ki awaj sunte rajat ke face par smile a jatti hai)

Rajat: ha purvi acp sir bahut khush honge tum par ki hamri team mai aur bhi achi officers ai hai

Freddy: sir case toh hum sab ne mil ke solve kiya hai aur app ekali purvi ko credit de rahe hai

Purvi: ha sir sabi ne mil ke

Rajat:ha freddy sir tum par bhi khush honge

Freddy: phir theek hai sir

**On the other side:**

Abhijit: nahi hum iss tarah acp sir ki umeed tootne nahi denge… hum unki beti ko kissi bhi tarah dhond kar rahege


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabi readers apne apne review de rahe hai mujhe acha laga ki app ko meri story pasand a rahi hai…. Acp sir ki beti ko duo kaise found krenge aur woh kon hai yeh sab apko anne wale chaps mai pta chl jayega… bhut jald tab tak ke liye**

**On the other side:**

Abhijit: nahi hum iss tarah acp sir ki umeed tootne nahi denge… hum unki beti ko kissi bhi tarah dhond kar rahege

Daya: abb kuch samne nazar bhi toh nahi a raha

Abhijit: a raha hai daya.. oss adami ne hame batiya tha ki acp sir ki beti ke iss ghar mai anne ke 1 year bd he ram nand ki maut ho gai thi aur osse koi apne pass bhi nahi rakhna chahta that oh woh zarror koi ose orphanage mai chod aya hoga.. hame yaha ke sabi orphanage se pta karna chayie

Daya: ha boss tum sahi keh rahe ho magar abb toh rat ho chuki hai aur wase bhi hum pehle acp sir se unki beti ki photo lainge tabi toh kissi ko dikha ke poochenge

Abhijit: ha daya kal hume yahi krna hoga

Next day duo acp sir ke ghar jatte hai… acp sir apne bags ke sath kahi ja rahe hote hai

Duo unko wish karte hai

Abhijit: sir app kahi ja rahe hai

Acp: ha ajj he delhi se phone aya .. bahut he important kam hai mai waha ja raha ho shayd kal tak wapis auonga,… mai tum logo ko phone karne wala tha tum log bureau mai rehna… abb mujhe niklna hoga warna mai late ho jaoga…

Abhijit:magar sir kal hamara kam adhora reh gya tha

Acp:mere liye sab se pehle meri duty hai baki sab bd mai… mujhe urgently delhi bulyia hai aur mai jar aha ho…. Acp went

Daya: sir sach mai pta nahi kis mitti ke bane hai…. Apna dard chupa kar bhi woh apne kam par concentrate kr rahe hai

Abhijit: ha daya unki yehi baat unko sabse alag karti hai

Daya: abb hame aur time waste nahi karna chayie

Duo acp ke ghar mai jatte hai.. album abi bhi table par padi hoti hai abhijit osse uthata hai aur acp sir ki beti ki photo osmai se nikalta hai

**In quallis**

Daya: boss bureau mai phone kar do

Abhijit: ha mai abi rajat ko phone karta ho

Abhijit dials rajat's no

Rajat: good morning sir

Abhijit: good morning rajat…. Acp sir kissi kam ke lie delhi gye hai aur mai aur daya bhi nahi a payenge toh tum aur sachin zara dekh laina

Rajat: ji sir app fikar mai kijiye

Abhijit: aur map mai se dekh ke batao ki vihar nagar ke aas pass kitne orphanage hai aur kon kon se pichle 16 sallo se chal rahe hai

Rajat: ji sir mai dekh ke batata ho

**After a while:-**

Rajat dials abhijit no.

Rajat: sir maine pura check kiya hai vihar nagar ke pass 2 orphanage hai aur dono kafi purane bhi hai.. ek pichle 20 saalo se chl raha hai dusra osse bhi purna hai

Abhijit: theek hai

Freddy: sir app abhijit sir se baat kar rahe the

Rajat:ha freddy ajj daya sir,abhijit sir aur acp sir mai se koi bhi bureau nahi a raha

Purvi jo ki kuch duri par bethi hoti hai

Purvi: (in excited way) ajj phir maja ayega … acp,daya ur abhijit sir nahi a rahe

Shreya: (in sad mood) nahi yr unke bina toh bureau mai maja he nahi atta

Purvi:seniors ke samne thoda jayda kam karna padta hai… mujhe lagta hai rajat sir otne strict nahi hai

Shreya: tum nayi nayi aii ho na isliye… agar daya sir aur abhijit sir aye hotte toh bahut maja atta woh kam bhi karte hai aur sath mai masti bhi…. Rajat sir toh bahut serious rehte hai…. Na khud jayda baat krte hai aur na he kissi ko karne dete hai

Purvi: magar mujhe toh rajat sir bahut nice lage

Shreya: agar hum issi tarh battein karte rahe toh rajat sir abbi hame dant denge phir tujhe pta chlega woh kitne nice hai…

Purvi(thinking) sabi rajat sir ke bare mai aisa he bolte hai magar mai toh jab bhi unki taraf dekhti ho woh mujhe smile dete hai.. phir sabi onse itna darte kyun hai mujhe toh rajat sir achhe lagte hai

Dusri aur duo orphanage ki aur jatte hai

Pehle orphanage mai woh photo dikhate hai

Daya: kya yeh ladki apke orphanage mai pali badi ho ya phir kabi ai thi

Manager: ji nahi pichle 20 saal se mai he yaha ka manager ho yeh ladki yaha par nahi aii

Phir duo dsure orphanage ki aur jatte hai

Daya: boss bs yaha se kuch pta chal jaye

Abhijit: hum toh ek umeed ke sath aye hai baki bhagwan ki marji

Abhijit to a man: yaha ka manager kon hai

Man: ji samne unka office hai

Daya: app yaha ke manager hai

Man : ji ha app kon

Daya: hum cid se hai

Manager:cid se… yaha toh sabi bachhe rehte hai yaha par koi crime nahi hua

Abhijit: abbi koi crime nahi hua hai magar hum ek case ke silsile mai aye hai jo 16 saal purana hai

Manager: 16 saal… magar mujhe toh yaha par aye 4 saal he hoye hai

Daya: toh jo pehle yaha par manager the woh kaha hai

Manager: unki kuch der pehle death ho gai thi aur mai unka he beta ho… unke janne ke bd maine yeh post sambali

Abhijit: iss photo mai jo ladki hai kya app isse jante hai

Manager: sir app ne abbi kaha ke yeh baat 16 saal purani hai.. agar tab yeh ladki 6-7 saal ki bhi hogi toh jab mai aya tab yeh 16-17 saal ki ho gai hogi aise mai kaise pechan sakta ho

Daya: apke pass sab bacho ka record toh hoga jo bhi yaha par atte hai

Manager: ji sir hota hai magar last year hamare record room mai aag lag gai aur sara data khatm ho gya.. ab hamare pass koi record nahi hai

Abhijit: app kuch toh kijiye… kya koi bhi record nahi bacha apke pass

Manager: sir agar kuch hota toh mai apko zaror bta deta.. yaha ke bachhe jo jobs pai lag chuke hai kabi kabi yaha par atte hai abb jab bhi koi ayega mai unse pooch loga shyd koi iss ladki ko janta ho mai apke liye itna kr sakta ho… wase iska name kya hai

Daya: name toh nahi pta

Manager: sir bina name ke itne saalo bd kissi ko dhundna mushkil hai magar phir bhi mai apni tarf se try karoga

Daya:kya koi aur hai jo pichle 16 saal se yaha par kam kr raha ho

Manager: ha ek adami hai… yaha ka gardener shyd os se apko kuch pta chl jaye

Abhijit: theek hai app zara hame onse milwa dijiye

Manager abhijit aur daya ko gardener ke pass lai jata hai

Manager: sir yeh hai yaha ka gardener ramu ….. kaka yeh cid se hai aur apse kuch puchna chahte hai

Ramu: mujse kya

Abhijit ramu ko photo dikhata hai

Daya: kya app iss ladki ko pechante hai

Ramu: nahi.. kon hai yeh

Daya: dekhiya hum iss ladki ko dhoond rahe hai .. yeh iski 16 sal pehle ki photo hai shyd issi orphanage mai aii hogi app zara dhyan se dekhyie

Ramu photo ko dhyan se dekhta hai.. ha yeh toh woh ladki hai jiske pita ka dehant ho gya tha phir iske rishtedar isse yaha chod gye the… bahut masoom se thi bilkul phool jaisi

Abhijit: ( in hurry) ha abb kaha par hai yeh ladki

Ramu: abb ka toh pta nahi

Daya: agar isse yaha par chod gye the toh yeh yaha par he rahi hogi

Ramu: ha shyad 10-11 saal rahi thi aur phir

Daya: phir kya

Ramu: phir isse koi bada adami lai gya tha

Abhijit: bada adami kon

Ramu: yeh toh pta nahi… magar woh hai bahut acche the… who adami aksar apne bête ke sath bacho ko gifts dene aya karta tha aur woh ladka iss ladki ka bahut acha dost ban gya tha…yaha par toh jitna log daan karte hain os hisab se he hum bachho par kharch karte hai magar iss ladki ke sapne bahut bade the jo shyad yaha par reh kr porre nahi ho sakte the aur isski study ka kharcha bhi wahi bada adami deta tha.. aur phir ek dim woh dono iss ladki ko apne sath lai gye keh rahe the ki kissi achhe school mai admission dilwaenge

Daya: name wagera kuch toh pta hoga app logo ko

Ramu: nahi sahib mujhe nahi pta.. magar ha abb os ladki ko dekhoga toh pehchan looga

Abhijit: manager sahib apko itna toh maloom hoga ki yaha par kon kon log daan karte hai

Manager: ji ha sir yeh record mere pass hai.. mai abbi apko deta ho

Ramu: mai apko itna bta sakta ho ki os adami ki kapde ki factory thi isliye woh aksar bachoo ke liye kapde laya karte the aur ha oska ek he beta tha .. oski ptani ki mout ho chuki thi aur koi bhi oske sath nahi rehta tha

Daya: shukriya kaka

Manager duo ko donator ki list deta hai

Daya: jayda nahi hai hum pta laga sakte hai

Manager: kaka ne jis hisab se batiya hai oske according woh ek businessman hoga toh iss mai se yeh 5 businessman hai

Daya: thanks manager sahib.. apne hamari bahut help ki hai

Manager: thanks ki koi baat nahi hai yeh toh mera farz tha

**In quallis:**

Abhijit: abbi tak kissi ka phone kyu nahi aya

Daya: wait kro abhijit….khabri bhi toh abb pta laga ke he batenge

Abhijit: wahi toh ho nahi raha hai daya

Daya: kal acp sir ka birthday hai

Abhijit: ha aur acp sir ke iss birthday par hum unko unki zindagi ki sabse badi khusi denge

Daya: ha boss aisa he hoga

Abhijit ka phone ring karta hai

Abhijit: ha bolo…kya sab kuch tunne theek se pta kiya hai…

Daya: kya pta chla

Abhijit: inn pancho mai se sirf ek he industrialist aisa hai jaisa ramu ne hame batyia tha

Daya: kya name hai oska

Abhijit: navin jindal .. lekin

Daya:lekin kya

Abhijit: pichle saal oski maut ho gai

Daya: oska beta toh hoga

Abhijit: ha oska name manav hai….. shayd woh iss waqt apne office mai hoga hum seedha waha he jayenge

Daya: address hai

Abhijit: ha mere khabri ne message kr diya hai

Duo manav jindal ke office mai jatte hai

Daya to a girl: excuse me hame manav jindal se milna hai

Girl: sorry sir abbi app unko nahi mil sakte

Abhijit: dekhyie hamara onse milna bahut zarrori hai

Girl: maine kaha na app log onse nahi mil sakte

Daya: hum cid se hai aur hame abbi osse milna hai

Girl:sorry sir.. magar abbi manav sir ko hospital lijaya gya hai

Daya: hospital mai kyu

Girl: sir ko heart ki problem hai aur unka operation ek week bd hona tha magar ajj subah unke heart mai bhut jayda dard hone laggi aur unka ajj he operation karna pada..aur

Daya:aur kya

Girl: unki condition bhut critical hai

_kya duo aapne mission mai successful ho payenge ya phir ho jayenge hopeless…..? must reviews_


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijit: (in worry tone) kya

Girl: ha sir dr. ne bola hai jab tak hosh nahi a jata tab tak khatra hai

Daya: kon se hospital mai osse admit karwia hai

Girl: city hospital  
abhijit: yeh kya ho raha hai hamare sath hame jab bhi lagta hai ki hum oske bahut kareeb punch chuke hai tabi kuch na kuch hame osse dur kar deta hai

Daya: abhijit abb nahi… hamari manzil bahut kareeb hai aur abb hame apni manzil tak punchne se koi nahi rok sakta.. abb hum hospital chalte hai

Abhijit: ha chlo.. abb jayda waqt bhi nahi hai hamre pass… 6 baj chuke hai

Duo city hospital jatte hai aur manav jindal ka ward poochte hai

Daya: lagta hai abbi tak isse hosh nahi aya

Tabi ek dr. bahar atta hai

Abhijit: dr. sahib.. manav theek toh hai

Dr. : dekhiya hum bhi manav ke hosh mai aane ka wait kr rahe hai jis tarah se operation successful raha tha oske base pai toh abb tak inko hosh a jana chayie tha…. Baki jo bagwan ko manzoor ho wahi hota hai

Abhijit: koi ghabrane ki baat toh nahi

Dr. : yeh toh unke hosh mai aane ke bd he pta chlega.. wase app kon

Daya: hum oske dost hai

Dr. : ha inka koi family member toh hai nahi ha ek ladki shyd inki dost kafi der se inke hosh mai aane ka intzar kr rahi hai aur abb app

Abhijit: (in hurry tone)kon ladki kaha par hai woh

Dr. : thodi der pehle toh yahi par thi yahi kahi hogi aas pass.. theek hai abb mai chalta ho.. nurse hai yaha par inka dhyan rakhne ke liye

Daya: bs iss manav ko kuch na ho abb

Thode time bd ek ladki waha par atti hai

Girl: sir app yaha par

Daya: tum yaha par kya kr rahi ho

Girl: sir mera ek friend issi hospital mai admit hai mai oske liye aii ho

Itne mai nurse room se bahar atti hai

Nurse: dekhiye patient ko hosh a gya hai

Daya aur abhijit khush ho jatte hai….

Daya: hame abbi osse milna hoga

Nurse: madam woh bar-bar apka name lai rahe hai app andar a jayiea

Girl: thanku god ji app ne meri baat sun li aur manav ko hosh a gya

Duo shocked ho jatte hai

Abhijit: yeh manv ko kaise janti hai

Aur duo bhi ladki ke peeche andar jatte hai

Girl: thank god tumahe hosh a gya mai kina ghbra gai thi

Manav:accha ji.. abb toh tumahe dekh ke aisa nahi lag raha

Girl: majak mat kro tum.. aur bolna bilkul nahi hai completely rest kro…

Girl: mai abbi dr. se mil kar atti ho

Manav: (hold girl wrist) thodi der mere pas betho

Girl: nahi abi mujhe dr. ke pas ja kr tumahri medicines ke bare mai pochna hai…

Tabi manav abhijit aur daya ko dekhta hai

Manav: yeh log tumahre sath aye hai

girl turns to the duo

girl: arre sir app… yeh mera friend hai manav maine abbi abbi apko jiske bare mai batiaya tha

girl: manav yeh hai abhijit sir aur daya sir mere seniors

manav: ha sir apke bare mai bahut suna hai ajj milne ka chance bhu mil gya

abhijit: abb kaisa feel kr rahe ho tum

manav: theek ho sir abb mai

girl: sir app bethiye mai apke liye chai magwati ho

daya: nahi rehne doh oski koi zarort nahi hai

abhijit: tum dr. se milne ja rahi thi toh jao

girl: k sir

than girl went away from there

daya: ( in low tone to abhijit)kahi yehi acp sir ki beti toh nahi

abhijit:hame ek bar manav se pooch kr confirm krna chayiea

manav: kya hua sir app beth kyu nahi rahe

daya: abb tum bol rahe ho toh beth jatte hai

abhijit: tum dono kafi achhe dost lagte ho

manav: ji sir best friends hai… sir oska bhi iss dunia mai koi nahi hai aur mera bhi.. bus hum 2 dost he hai

daya: ha tum dono ko dekh ke lagta hai ki tum dono ki dosti kafi purani hai… kitne saalo se jante ho tum dono ek dsure ko

manav: bahut saalo se… tab se shayd jab isse ko koi nahi janta tha

daya: koi nahi matlab

manav: sir iskee mammi papa ki death ke bd oske relative osse orphanage mai chod gye the tab yeh 6 sal kit hi… aur mai apne papa ke sath waha par jaya karta tha phir meri waha par he is ke sath dosti ho gai

daya aur abhijit shocked ho jatte hai dono ko smaj nahi a raha hota ki woh dono kya kare… phir abhijit khud par control karte hoye

than a girl enter in room…

girl: sir yeh lijiye coffee

duo osse dekhte he emotional ho jate hai

girl: lijiye sir kya hua

both takes cups from girl

girl: sorry sir mujhe abi chemist ke pas medicines laine jana hoga app log bethiye mai thodi der tak atti ho

both nods

abhijit:( trying to control his emotions) ….purvi

girl turn

ji sir

abhijit: nahi kuch nahi tum jao

abhijit and daya control to themselves

abhijit: agar purvi orphanage mai palli badi toh osne higher education kaise ki

manav: purvi study mai bahut intelligent thi orphanage mai itni facilities nahi thi ki purvi apni study continue kr patti…purvi tab 16 saal ki thi jab papa osse orphanage se ghar lai aye aur phir osse delhi ke ek achhe school mai admission dilaia…. Phir waha se he osne college ki study ki aur cid officer ki training li… magar dekhiye oski posting phir bhi Mumbai mai he hoi

abhijit aur daya ek dusre ki taraf dekhte hai

daya: abb hum chalte hai tum apna khyal rakhna hum tumse milne phir ayege

manav: k sir

duo room se bahar atte hai

daya: purvi acp sir ki beti

abhijit: ha daya woh itne dinno se hamare sath thi aur hum osse pechan he nahi paye… hame abbi yeh baat acp sir ko batani hogi

tabi purvi waha par a jatti hai

purvi: sir app yaha par kyu ruke hoye hai

(dono purvi ki taraf dekhte hai)

Duo emotional ho jatte hai

Purvi: sir koi problem hai

Daya: abb tak thi magar abb solve ho gai hai….

Purvi: sir app log hai he aise ki koi bhi problem apke samne jayda der tak tik nahi pati

Abhijit: (thinking) mujhe yaha se jana hoga warna mai khud par aur control nahi kr pauonga nd he went

Purvi: abhijit sir kaha chle gye

daya: ha hum ek case ke liye aye the abb hum chalte hai

purvi: ji sir

daya: dil toh karta hai purvi ko abbi sab kuch bta doh

abhijit: ha daya

daya: abhijit hum acp sir ko yeh baat aaj nahi batyienge.. aur wase bhi hamre pass koi proof nahi hai aur purvi ko bhi toh proof chayie oski zingi ka itna bada sach hum aise kaise bina kissi proof ke oske samne bol sakte hai… woh hamari baat par kyu yakeen karegi

abhijit:tum sahi keh rahe ho daya hame acp sir aur purvi ko proof dena hoga tabi woh iss baat ko manege aur ismai hamri help karegi tarika ji

abhijit tarika ko phona karta hai aur osse sab kuch bta deta hai

tarika: abhijit kya tum sach bol rahe ho…

abhijit: ha tarika

bs abb apko hamri help krni hogi

tarika: sure abhijit bolo kya krna hai mujhe

nd abhijit told her something

**app logo ne kafi reviews diya the ki acp sir ki beti purvi hai nd thts right so friends abb clear ho gya ki purvi he acp sir ki beti hai…..kaisa laga apko yeh idea…. Gud or not… **

**pre13,sneha,adk,cid's fan,ninadkdm, , and all reader thanks for ur reviews…rahila,guest and many others are right…..**

**thanku guys thanks alot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanku friends for ur lovely reviews nd suggestions so now here is next chap….**

Tarika: abhijit abb toh kafi rat ho gai hai yeh kam toh kal he ho sakta hai

Abhijit: ha magar kal paka

Tarika: sure abhijit

**Next day:**

Due to Sunday all are staying there respective homes… Tarika purvi ke ghr jati hai

Purvi surprised to see her

Purvi: tarika ji app yaha par

Tarika: ha kyun tujhe acha nahi laga

Purvi: nahi essi baat nahi hai mai apko dekh ke surprised ho gai I mean hum…

Tarika cuts her

Tarika: mai janti ho ke hum itne acche dost nahi hai magar phir bhi abb hum ek sath kam karne wale hai toh hame ek dujhe ko janne ka moka milna chayie

Purvi: ji ha bilkul sahi kaha apne

App bethiye mai apke liye coffee lati ho

Tarika: theek hai tab tak mai tumahra ghr dekh lo

Purvi: sure

Tarika goes to purvi's room nd saw a dustbin nd check it… finally she succeed to got purvi's hair… suddenely purvi came

Purvi: kaisa laga apko mera room

Tarika: bahut acha hai

Some photos are hanging on the wall

Tarika: yeh photos

Purvi: yeh mere bachpan ki photos hai aur kuch photos mai mere sath manav hai….aur yeh sab tab ki hai jab manav mujhse mila tha aur osne abb tak sambal ke rakhi thi toh abb maine osse collect kr li… arre mai apko coffee ke liye bolne ai thi aur dekhiya yaha akr khud bataon mai lag gai… abb chliye warna coffe thandi ho jayegi

Tarika: ha chlo

( tarika apna mobile bed par rakh deti hai)

Both are enjoying coffee nd gossiping

Tarika: acha toh abb mai chlti ho….

Purvi: thodi der app aur rukiye

Tarika: abbi mujhe kam hai phir kabi pkka aungi

Suddenely she remembers something ….

Mujhe lagta hai mai apna mobile andr he bhool ai

Purvi: mai laikr atti ho

Tarika: no it's k… mai khud lai leiti ho.. tum yeh mugs utha lo

Tarika again goes to purvi room and take some purvi's childhood pictures in her mobile

Purvi: mil gya apka mobile

Tarika: ha .. k abb mai chlti ho

Purvi: k by.. kal bureau mai milte hai

Tarika: kal nahi ajj he

Purvi: (surprisingly) ajj

Tarika: I mean kal acp sir ka birthday hai toh hame unke birthday celebreation ki tyaria krni hai

Purvi: sorry mai nahi a paungi.. mera friend manav woh hospital mai hai toh mujhe oske pas jana hai….. koi bura toh nahi manega ki mai preprations mai nahi a rahi

Tarika:it's k….. koi kuch nahi kahega

Than Tarika say her by nd went

**In car:**

Tarika calls to abhijit

Abhijit: tarika ji mai kabse apke phone ka intzar kr raha ho

Tarika: abhijit kam hone mai waqt toh lagta he hai

Abhijit: acha toh iska matlab apko

Tarika: ha .. aur abbi mai lab mai ja rahi ho tum log bhi punch jana

**In lab:**

salunkhe:( shocked way) kya keh rahi ho tum tarika

Tarika: ha sir yehi sach hai

salunkhe: toh phir hame jaldi jaldi in hairs ka dna test krna chayie aur pradyuman ke dna ke sath match krke dekhna chayie

Tarika: ji sir

Than both are busy in their work

Till the evening with proof it is clear that purvi is acp pradyuman's daughter

salunkhe: mai abi pradyuman ko phone krke btata ho….

abhijit: arre sir hum acp sir ko yeh bat kal batyienge

salunkhe: (irritatingly) kyu?

Daya: who isliye ki kal sir ka b'day hai aur hum unko yeh b'day gift denge

salunkhe: arre mujhse itna patience nahi ho raha

Abhijit: patience toh rakhna padega apko… humne bhi rakha hai kal se

Finally salunkhe agree

**At acp home**

shreya: (in sad way)daya sir kyun nahi aye abi tak

kajal:abhijit sir bhi

sachin: aur tarika bhi

all giggles at shreya

shreya embarrassed

shreya: woh mera matlab sab se tha

kajal: it's k shreya hum ache se jante hai ki tumahra matlab kis se tha

than tarika,abhijit nd daya reached there and they seems very happy

rajat: kya bat hai app teno bahut khush dikhai de rahe hai

tarika: ha tum bhi sunoge toh tum bhi khush ho jaoge

rajat: acha toh phir btao

tarika: magar abi nahi thodi der ruk jao

rajat: k my dear sis… jab tumhe theek lage tab bta dena and he pass her a smile

abhijit: sir 11 baje airport par punchege hame sir ko ek hour tak ghar anne se rokna hoga aur yeh kam sachin tum aur freddy kroge

both noded yes

rajat thinking: purvi kyun nahi ai abi tak

tarika saw him

tarika: rajat kya soch rahe ho

rajat: nahi bs… woh purvi nahi aii abi tak

tarika: ha osne mujhe bola tha ki woh preprations mai hamre sath nahi a sakegi magar abb hame osse yaha par laikr ana hoga

Nikhil: hum osse phone kr dete hai apne app a jayegi

Daya: nahi Nikhil

Rajat,kajal purvi ko laine oske ghar jayenge

Rajat feels very happy…..

(Thinking)…. Wah kya chance mila hai mujhe … wase purvi ke ghar janega moka mujhe itni jaldi aur asani se mil gya hai

Daya: shreya,vineet nd Nikhil things carry krne ke liye jayenge jo bhi hame chayie hamne list bna rakhi hai …

Abhijit abb tum sab jao yaha par kyun ruke ho

All leaves but abhijit stop rajat

Rajat: ji sir

Abhijit: tum log purvi ko lane ja rahe ho magar tum log 11:55 se pehle wapis nahi anne chayie

Rajat: ( with confusion) sir kyu mai kuch smza nahi

Daya: rajat jaldi he smz jaoge jo abhi ne kaha hai bs wahi krna

Rajat: theek hai sir jaisa app keh rahe hai wasa he hoga

Nd he leaves

**Outside acp sir house**

Rajat : (thinking) agar kajal mere sath na jaye toh kitna acha hoga mujhe purvi ke sath ekale time spend krne ka moka milega

Sachin: hum chlte hai sir

Rajat: sachin tum kajal ko apne sath lai jao

Sachin itna sunte khush ho jata hai but suddenely

Sachin: magar abhijit sir ne toh bola tha ki kajal apke sath jaygi

Rajat: ha sir ne toh bola tha magar mai janta ho ki tum aur kajal kya chate ho…

Sachin: nahi sir woh app

Rajat: dekho duty time bat kuch aur hoti hai magar abb toh hum off duty hai toh phir formality kaisi issi bahane tum dono ko ek hour milega ek dsure se bat krne ka

Sachin: k sir thanku

Rajat: thk hai a

Rajat : (thinking) kya pyar ka izhar krna itna mushkil hota hai… khair abhijit sir aur sachin ko dekh ke toh aisa he lagta hai magar mai aisa nahi kroga bs kuch din aur phir mai purvi ko apne dil ki bat bta donga…(slap to his head) mai yaha par khda khda he soch raha ho purvi ke ghar kab jaonga

**At Purvis home:**

ha address toh yehi hai nd he rang the door bell

purvi open the door

purvi: sir app

but rajat can't reply her because he lost in her beauty….she is looking gorgeous in purple green contrast dress

purvi: sir app andr ayie

but rajat still stands there

purvi shakes him

rajat: ha ha… woh mai tumahe pick krne aya tha… tum … tum tyar ho

purvi: ha sir mai ready ho…. Wase apne kyu taklef ki mai khud a jati

rajat: nahi abhijit aur daya sir ne bola tha mujhe ki tumahe laine auo

purvi: abhijit sir aur daya sir kitne ache hai kitni care krte hai woh sab ki

rajat: ha

purvi: hum chle acp sir ke anne se pehle hame punchna hoga

rajat: nahi

purvi: nahi… kya

rajat: sir ne bola hai ki 11:55 se pehle waha par nahi ana hai

purvi: magar kyu?

Rajat: yeh toh mujhe bhi maloom nahi shyd woh acp sir ke liye koi bhaut bada surprise plan kr rahe hai jo hame bhi tab he dikhna chahte hai isliye

Purvi: k.. acha hai tab tak mai apko coffee pilati ho apne hath se bna ke

Rajat: ya sure

Purvi went to kitchen

Rajat: (thinking) ajj toh lagta hai kismet puri tarah se mere sath hai… purvi ke hath se bni hoi coffee peene ko mil rahi hai…sach mai jab kismet mehrban hoti hai toh sab kuch ek jhtke mai he mil jata hai

Itne mai purvi coffee ke mugs ke sath ati hai

Purvi: sir yeh lijiye coffee

Rajat: thanks

Purvi: thanks ki kya zarort hai app mere ghar aye hai mai apke liye itna toh kr he sakti ho

He gives her a wide smile

Rajat: coffee bahut achi bni hai bilkul tumahri tarah

Purvi : (with embarrass) ji sir meri tarah

Rajat: ha I mean thodi choclaty

Purvi: sir app kya keh rahe hai

Rajat: tumae bura laga

Purvi: nahi sir I mean app

Rajat: tum itna nervous kyu ho rahi ho

Purvi:nervous nahi toh sir

Rajat: plese be calm

Purvi :

After sometime

Rajat: I think abb hame chlna chayie

Purvi: ji mai kitchen mai mugs rakh ke atti ho

**On the other side:**

Abhijit: bs abb aur intzar nahi hota

Daya: ha boss bilkul sahi bol rahe ho tum mai acp sir ke face par woh khusi dekhne ke liye betab ho jo pichle 16 years se khoi hoi hai

Tarika: bs thoda tym aur…. Phir sab theek ho jayega

Salunkhe: I agree with u tarika

Tarika: sir app kab aye

Salunkhe: bs jab tumne mujhe dekha

Abhijit: dr. sahb app kuch jaldi nahi a gye

Salunkhe: atta kaise nahi yeh tumahre baap ka ghr bd mai hai pehle mere dost ka hai smze… aur ajj mere dost ko itni bdi khusi milne wali hai

Abhijit:arre arre app toh bura man gye… wase mai smz gya

Daya: abb agar apki battein ho gai ho toh hame jo special kam krna hai woh hum kare

Tarika: ha daya

**So there is a big surprise for acp sir… Im next chap it will reval**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanku guys….. Prasanthi, rukmani,khushi Mehta,barkha, adk, shree,sneha, piya002, .1,ninadkdm, daya's girl for ur lovely reviews… but yr meri chapters pai reviews kam a rahe hai kya apko mera story plot acha nahi laga…. Nyways today I am going to publish second last chap of my story hope u all like it…..**

**At acp's residence :**

Purvi: sir yaha par itna andehra kyu hai

Rajat: lagta hai iss bar koi bahut bada surprise plan kiya hai abhijit aur daya sir ne….khair 12 bajne wale hai aur acp sir atte honge isliye yaha sab aisa hai

Purvi: toh sir kya hum bhi tabi andar jayenge jab acp sir ayenge

Rajat: nahi hum toh abi jayenge

Purvi: magar sir andehra hai toh kaise jayenge

Rajat: mai ho na tumahre sath

She looks toward him

Rajat: chale….

Purvi: ji sir

He hold her hand firstly purvi hesitate bit but

Rajat: relax purvi

Nd than she behave normaly nd they moves toward acp sir's house

Suddenely his phone rang

Rajat:daya sir ka hai

Rajat: hello…

Daya: kaha par ho tum tumne call nahi kiya abb tak

Rajat: sir hum acp sir ke ghr ke main door par a gye hai

Daya: purvi hai tumahre sath

Rajat: ji sir

Daya: k.. toh tum bahar ruk jao aur ekali purvi ko andr bhejo

Rajat: magar sir bahar itna andehra hai aur andr toh isse bhi jayda hoga toh who ekali kaise a payegi….. I mean purvi first time a rahi hai toh osse to acp sir ke ghr ke bare mai kuch malom nahi hai toh

Daya: magar abb sab malom ho jayega oska he ghar hai  
rajat: ( in confused way) ji sir

Daya: kuch nahi abb jo maine kaha hai woh kro

Rajat says yes

Rajat: (pov) kuchh smj nahi a raha pehle dono sir ne mujhe purvi ko laine bheja woh khud bhi toh a sakti thi na magar phir bhi aur abb daya sir kya keh rahe the kuch smj nahi aya…tarika ko zarror malom hoga kal ossi se clear karoga

Purvi jerk him out of his thoughts

Purvi: sir app kaha kho gye.. daya sir ne kya kaha?

Rajat: tum andr jao ekali mai thodi der mai ata ho

Purvi: magar sir mai ekali

Rajat: don't worry… abhijit sir,daya sir aur tarika andr hai

Purvi: theek hai sir

Nd she steped toward the entrance door

She trying to rang the bell but realize that the door is already open

Nd she enters inside

The lights are switch on and the whole house is fully decorated

She surprised

Purvi : (thinking) yeh sab toh acp sir ke liye surprise kiya gya tha aur 12 bajne mai 2 minutes baki hai toh lights pehle kaise on ho gai aur yaha par koi dikhai nahi de raha… rajat sir bol rahe the ki abhijit sir,daya sir aur dr. tarika andr hai

(now she stood on her own house but without knowing this fact)

She reliaze something…She stood on the flowers which are lying on the floor

Purvi: itne sare phool… lagta hai party bahut achi jane wali hai.. magar yaha koi dikhai nahi de raha

Purvi calls to tarika

Purvi: app kaha ho …

But suddenely lights are again switch off

Purvi: yeh light ko kya ho gya …

Tarika: purvi sedhi chli auo lights hamne bnd ki hai

Purvi: dr. tarika yaha par toh bahut andhera hai

Tarika: don't worry… abb tumahri life mai ujla he ujla hone wala hai

Purvi: kya matlab mai kuch smji nahi

Tarika: woh bhi smj jaogi bs thoda time aur ruk jao

Nd slowly She moves to the direction where from voice is coming….

than daya phone rang

Daya: sachin ka phone.. ha bolo sachin

Sachin: sir hum a gye hai..

Daya: very good job bilkul sahi time hai

**Outside the house:**

Acp: theek hai ab tum log jao kal milte hai

Sachin: ji sir app jayie hum bhi chlte hai

Nd acp moves toward his house

Acp saw the door is already open

Acp: yeh darwaja kaise khula hai

He take steps ahead and all the lights switched on….

**Happy birthday to you…. Happy birthday dear acp sir …. Happy birthday to you**

Slowly everyone comes and gather into the hall with smiling face

Acp surprised to see these all

Acp moving toward duo: mujhe pta tha ki tum dono kuch aisa he kroge… tabi sachin,kajal aur freddy aye the mujhe lain eke liye… ache se janta ho mai tum dono ko

Nd he move forward nd try to hug abhijit but suddenely lights again switch off

Acp: yeh light ko kya ho gya

Freddy: daya sir yeh kaisi preprations hai birthday toh abi shuru nahi hua aur light chle bhi gai

Tarika: light gai nahi hai maine main switch se off ki hai

All shocked

Acp: light off ki hai magar kyu

Daya: sir abi pta chl jayega apko ki tarika ne light kyu off ki hai

Than a flash light is on and it spot the acp sir photo on a screen (because they set a screen with projector)

Freddy: toh sir yeh chakr hai apne acp sir ki photos ka slide show banya hai

Abhijit: freddy chupchap dekho

Nd the next photo was acp with his daguther in her childhood

Acp: ( in serious nd hurting tone) abhijit band kro yeh sab

Abhijit: bs sir kuch slides aur

photos are continue move on slide show one after another ( in some photos acp sir alone nd in some photos he was with his loveable daughter when she was with him… nd in some of the pics purvi was alone nd in some with manav nd some pics when she was 7 years,9 years,13 years,15 years… nd now when she is 23 years old)

Bt purvi was hell shocked

Purvi: yeh photos toh…

Purvi: (pov)meri yeh photos toh manav ke pas thi toh yaha kaise

nd the last pic which enter everyone in shocking state

it was acp nd purvi's photo( which is made with the help of photoshop) nd with the such line " world 's best father daughter"

all are shocked and surprised

acp: (in serious tone) yeh sab kya hai

abhijit: sir apki beti apke samne khdi hai( pointing toward purvi who stands in front of acp)

daya: woh beti jisko app kitne salo se dhond rahe the woh ajj apke samne hai…

all the faces are grey shaded….

Acp: daya tum jante ho tum kya keh rahe ho

Abhijit: sir daya bilkul sahi keh raha hai… yehi sach hai

Tears rolling down from acp's eyes but he trying to manage himself (afterall he is a cid officer nd how he can belive on such things without any proof after so many long years)

Acp: (with lot of emotions) magar

Salunkhe interrupts acp

Salunkhe: boss yeh dono ek dam sach bol rahe hai

Acp: yr Salunkhe tu…..

Salunkhe: ha boss…. Magar hum ache se jante the ki tu aise he hamri bat pai yaken nahi karega isliye hum proof bhi sath mai laikr aye hai

Acp: ( iwith heavy throat)proof kaisa proof

Salunkhe:yeh dekho dna report…

Acp: dna report

Salunkhe: ha boss dna report…. Isse dekho tumahra aur purvi ka dna match krta hai

Acp: magar tumne yeh kaise match kiya

Salunkhe: tumahri dna report toh lab mai thi aur purvi ka dna tarika oske ghar se lai ai thi oske bal(hairs)

Tears rolling down from acp's eyes

Purvi still stand on her position many questions raising in her mind… she can't understand what is going on

acp moves toward purvi…He remembers how he playing with purvi in her childhood…..Acp put his palm on purvi's head nd with heavy throat

Acp: (in lot of emotions ) meri beti

Nd he hugs her daughter tightly with deep emotions nd his tears are also on high range

Abhijit: sir hum chahte the ki ajj ke din app apni beti ko sabse pehle hug kare aur wahi hua

After some time purvi release herself from acp's grip

Purvi to duo: sir…. sir apko koi galtfemi hoi hai… aise kaise ho sakta hai mere papa ki death ho gai thi jab mai 7 years ki thi aur oske bd mai orphanage mai bdi hoi ho toh yeh sab kaise

Acp says a criminal kidnapped you when u was 6 year tells purvi how he kidnapped narrates the whole story….Than duo also narrates her how they successed to find her

Purvi is shocked to hear that and cries vigorously.

Acp hugs her: shant ho jao tum meri beti… itne dino se meri beti mere samne thi aur mai osse pechan nahi paya….

Duo console acp

Daya: (with smile) sir abb toh apki beti apke sath hai

Now acp is full of emotions

Acp says I can't belive my daughter is now infront of says i lived without you for 17 years with just hopes. your smile even echo in my says u was very mischevious nd that time my day was start and end with your smile. Acp again gets emotional when he remembers purvi playing with him in her childhood. He says purvi you must not be remembering but a lot of your memories are in this house

Nd he again hug purvi

acp thanks abhijit and daya for finding his turning toward them and hugs duo.

Acp: tum dono ka yeh ehsan mai kabi bhi nahi chukka pauonga ajj tum dono ne jo mere liye kiya hai meri zindgi ki sabse anmol chej mujhe lutai hai….(now acp can't continue more because he becomes emotional)

Abhijit: sir aisa keh kr app hame praya kr rahe hai

Daya: ha sir app ne hamesha hamra sath diya hai hamre muskil waqt mai app hamre sath rahe toh kya hum apke liye itna bhi nahi kr sakte

Abhijit: apne hamesha hame apna beta mana hai toh kya beto ka itna bhi haq nahi ki woh apne baap ko khushi de…. Wase app khush toh hai?

Acp hugs them again

Acp: jiske pass tum jaise 2-2 bete ho woh bhla kaise khush nahi ho sakta

Acp: ajj mai iss duniya ka sabse khusnseb(lucky) admi ho jiske pas sab kuch hai

All are happy on acp sir's such statement

Acp to purvi: ajj ke bd tum kahi nahi jaogi hamesha meri nazro ke samne rahogi mai tumhe ek pal ke liye bhi apni nazro se dor nahi hone donga

Purvi: papa mai hamesha app ke pas he rahongi

Acp:ek bar phir se mujhe papa kaho

Purvi: papa

He couldn't control his tears again

Daya: sir app phir se ro rahe hai

Acp: nahi daya ajj toh khusi ke ansu hai inhe behne do…. Yeh woh ansu hai jo maine meri princess ke liye bacha kr rakhe the ki jab woh mujhe milegi toh mai osse batonga ki maine apne andr kitna dard chupa kr rakha tha… aur ajj mai wohi kr raha ho

Purvi: bs papa abb aur ansu nahi ab toh mai apke pas ho….

Acp: aur promise me ki hamesha mere pas rahogi

Purvi: promise

Nd they hugs each other

Abhijit: sir abb cake katte

Acp: ha kyu nahi

Purvi moves toward duo

Purvi: thanku sir agar app yeh sab nahi karte toh mai kabi bhi papa se nahi mil pati

Duo at the same time: sir….

Daya: acp sir ko papa aur hame sir

Purvi can't understand

Abhijit: acp sir hame apne bête mante hai aur os rishte se tum hamri behen hoi

Daya: ajj se tum hame sir nahi bhai bulaogi

Purvi: ….mai apko bhai

Acp: yeh dono sahi bol rahe hai

She again got emotional nd Tears are flowing down from her eyes

Purvi: maine kabi socha bhi nahi tha ki iss duniya mai mere itne rishte hai… ajj tak toh ekali he jeoi ho

Acp: (wipes her tears) meri princess phir se rone lagi…. Magar ab toh mai ho na tumahre sath aur tumahre bhai bi

Duo pass a smile to purvi

Purvi: ajj ekdam se itne rishte mile toh mai

Abhijit: toh rona nahi chayie balki khush hona chayie

Nd duo hugs her nd she also

Acp says my family is complete now and four of hugs each other

Acp and purvi cut the cake…..

Now Everyone enjoying the party nd having dinner

…..

**Oops finally yeh chapter complete ho gya…. Bahut time laga yr yeh chapter complete karne mai…. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Barkha,harman,prasanthi,piya022,guest,priya,khushi Mehta,bepana,ninadkdm,katiiy,daya's girl thanku all of you for ur lovely and encouraging reviews….**

**Sneha: thanku yr apko meri story pasand a rahi hai**

**Adk: purvi apne papa ka pyar pakar khush hai… adjust hone mai thoda time toh lagta he hai but u know acp nd his daughter is very smart… so it will be easy for them**

**Rukmani: right dear,,,, cute father daughter nd loving brother for purvi**

**Zehra:sorry dear… sachin is also my favourite character but in this story plot it is not possible to write more on sachin**

** .1: hmmm dear ek bar toh family complete ho gai shadi agge dekhi jayegi**

**Last chapter of my story: **

**Time bahut short tha islie jaldi jaldi mai update kiya hai write karne ke bd ek bar bhi read nahi kiya agar koi mistake hoi toh plz ignore kr dena…. By love u all … take care..**

**Sorry guys last chapter post hone ke bd maine isse review kiya aur mujhe ismai kuch galat laga isliye mai isse update kar rahi ho shyd iss story mai os part ki zarort nahi hai… sorry for inconvenince**

**Very next morning:**

Purvi is still in sleep …. Acp saw his beautiful daughter his angel in sleep…..nd he rotate his hand on her head….thus purvi wake up

Purvi: papa app…. App kab aye

Acp: bs thodi der pehle

Nd he hugs her daughter

Acp: ajj bahut acha lag raha hai tumhe apne pass dekh kar warna ajj se pehle toh mai hameha ekela he(he could not complete his sentence)

Purvi: (hugs him to)mujhe be

Duo: aur hame bhi

Acp nd purvi became shocked

Acp: arre tum dono kab aye

Abhijit: bs abi abi… abb hamra yaha par ana bain toh naho ho gya

Acp: arre kaisi battein kar rahe ho tum

Daya: hum toh yeh janne aye hai ki ajj ka pya programe hai

Acp: programe kya bureau chalte hai

Duo at the same time: bureau

Acp: ha kyu koi problem hai

Duo share a "oh no" look

Daya: nahi sir problem toh nahi magar

Acp: tum dono toh tyar ho mai abi tyar ho ke ata ho phir bureau chlte hai

Purvi: aur papa mai

Abhijit: tumhe to hajj apna sara saman shift karna hoga apne iss ghar mai

Purvi: toh mai kya kro

Daya: maine shreya aur tarika ko bol diya hai woh dono tumahri help kar de gi saman pack karwane mai abb tum jaldi se tyar ho jao aur phir waha ja kar packing bhi toh karni hai

Acp: ha tum dono sahi bol rahe ho

Purvi: pehle mujhe manav se milne jana hai osse bhi toh sab kuch btana hai

Daya: manav ko sab kuch malom hai

Purvi:! Kya… osse sab pta tha phir bhi osne mujhe btaya nahi

Daya: hamne he manna kiya tha tume surprise dene ke liye wase woh bhi kal rat ko ana chata tha magar dr. ne osse mana kiya tha isliye

Acp: koi bat nahi ajj pehle tum manav se milne chli jana aur bd mai apna saman yaha par lai ana

Purvi: k papa

Trio rushed for buearu

**In buearu:**

There is no case report today so all are free

Acp: toh ajj sab ko ana hai party mai

Freddy: party… sir kaha par

Abhijit: moon hotel mai

All noded yes nd acp leave

**In hotel:**

Everyone present

Acp: mujhe bahut acha laga ki tum sab aye

Sachin: sir app ne itne pyar se bulya that oh hum kaise nahi atte

Purvi to tarika: wase mujhe ek bat smj nahi ai kal rat jab mai ghar mai enter hoi thi toh apne light on ki aur bd mai phir off kar di thi kyu?

Tarika: woh isliye kyuki hum tumahri entry first time ghar par andehre mai nahi karwana chahte the isliye lights on ki.. magar tab 12 bajne wale the aura cp sir almost punch chuke the isliye lights off kar di thi

Purvi: wah kya bat hai

Than manav enter inside purvi saw him and immediately rushed toward him nd hugs him

Purvi: pta hai mai kab se tumahra wait kr rahi ho…

Manav: ha bs aise he traffic ki wazah se late ho gya

Purvi: nyways abb chlo mai tumhe sab se milwati ho

Purvi: manav yeh mere papa

Manav: namste uncle (nd he bend toward his feet)

Acp: ( hold him….) beta tumahri jagah yaha hai yaha (pointing to his heart) mere dil mai….Aur btao tabiat kaisi hai tumahri

Manav: ji pehle se kafi theek

Acp:(with love) mujhe smj nahi a raha ki mai kaise tujhe thanks bolo…

Manav: (comfusing way)thanks kis liye uncle

Acp:Ajj sirf aur sirf tumahri wazah se meri beti mere pass hai agar tum aur tumahre papa ne meri beti ko nahi sambla hota toh pta nahi ajj meri beti kaha aur kis hal mai hoti(nd he taking deep breath)

Manav: uncle app kaisi battein kar rahe hai maine kuch nahi kiya hai bs purvi hai he aisi ki koi bhi isse dekhe toh iske chehre ki masomait kissi ko apne chere se dor jane nahi deti

Acp: tum sach mai ek ache insane ho aur tumahre papa zaror ek mahan insane the jinhone ek beshara ko sahra diya

Manav: bs kijiye uncle app meri kuch jayda he taref kr rahe hai… bs mai purvi ke liye bahut khush ho … isse har pal muskrata dekhna chata ho

Acp patting his back…

Purvi: (pointing to duo)inse toh tum mil he chuke ho

Manav: ha bahut achi tarah se

Than she introduce everyone to manav

Purvi: abb pta chl gya sab ke bare mai

Manav: ha

Purvi: abb beth jao nd purvi sit next to manav nd near acp

Freddy: sir khane ke liye kuch magwiaye na

Acp: freddy maine order kiya hai thodi der wait kro

In between this rajat continuously stare to purvi

After some while waiter serve them dinner

Acp: chlo sab start kro

But when manav start to eat purvi remove her plate

Purvi: ( in strict tone)yeh kyat um itna spicy khana khoge.. dr. ne mana kiya hai na

Manav: (in low tone) abb party mai aya ho toh aisa he khana milega

Purvi: u don't worry.. maine tumahre liye alag se kuch order kiya hai tum wahi khaoge….

Manav: magar ek time khane se kya hota hai

Purvi: no means no

Manav: k ji… mai apki baat ko kaise manna kr sakta ho

All smiled looking their cute aruguing withot one person( u all know who is he)

After seeing purvi's care toward manav,Rajat feeling a pinch in his heart

After completing there dinner everyone leave

Rajat: chlo tarika mai tumhe chod deta ho

Tarika: theek hai

**Next day early morning:**

Purvi: (shouting)papa,,,papa….. jaldi niche ayiea

Acp: (worried) kya hua tum thek toh ho na?

Purvi: relax papa mai thek ho app itna ghbra kyu gaye

Acp: ( take a breath) tumne awaz he aise lagai ki

Purvi: maine toh apko breakfast krne ke liye awaj lagai thi

Acp:! Kya tumne breakfast bna liya

Purvi: ha .. aur app bethiye mai apko serve karti ho

But acp's eyes full with tears…..

Purvi: kya hua papa

Acp: (put his hand on her cheeks) maine apni zindgi ke itne sal tumahre bina bitaye hai…. Toh ajj mujse yeh khushi sambli nahi ja rahi….. darta ho ki itni khushia meri zindgi mai ai hai inko kisi ki nazar na ag jaye

Purvi: os din app ne he mujse kaha tha ki abb hamri zindgi mai khushia he khushia hai… jis tarah app meri ankho mai ansu nahi dekh sakte ossi tarah mai bhi apki ankho mai ansu nahi dekh sakti… promise me ki ajj ke bd app kabi aisa nahi kroge(making a cute face)

Acp:( in happy tone) tumse he toh meri sari khushia hai jis mai tum khush ossi mai mai bhi khush.. promise ajj ke bd aisa kabi nahi hoga

They share a deep hug

Purvi: chliye abb breakfast kare

Acp: ha chlo ajj meri beti ne mere liye breakfast banay hai nd he kissed on her hands with love

After finishing their breakfast purvi cleaning dinning table nd kitchen very well

Acp: kitna time aur lagega

Purvi: bs papa ho gya… apko kuch chayie

Acp: nahi chayie toh kuch nahi magar ajj se meri beti mere sath bureau jayea karegi…

Purvi: cool idea,,,, bs 2 minutes mai apna bag lai ke atti ho

Acp: ha jao nd she went

**He open the main door…..Suraj ki ek kiran oske chehre par padti hai… Acp takes a deep breath …. Ajj pehli bar ugta hua suraj itna acha lag raha hai…Meri zindgi ki sabse khoobsurat subah…. Jab meri beti ne mere liye khana banya….. aur abb anne wali har subah isse bhi jayda khoobsurat hogi… aur anne wala har din isse be jayda acha…. Zindgi itni khoobsurat bhi ho sakti hai yeh mujhe abb pta chla…. Bs abb anne wala har din meri aur meri beti ki zindgi mai sirf aur sirf khushia he layega… sirf khushia….. nd he feels a great relief in his heart and mind**

***** The end******


End file.
